the best valentines day ever
by twentyonesasha
Summary: warning: LEMONS! Mature readers only, first fanfic A drunk hermione engages Snape in naughty acts on valentines day pls read/review


The best Valentines Day ever

Hermione Granger sat in the great hall feeling miserable. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Ronald Weasely was currently whizzing around the Great Hall with Lavender Brown both clearly smitten and staring into each other's eyes. Watching them she felt a sharp stab of jealousy and guilt so she continued to stare into her fourth glass of spiked punch remembering the tasteless way Ron had told her they were over. Bored out of her mind some hours later she glanced at the staff table where all but one member were engaging in lively debates and imbibing enough red wine to fill the lake twice over.

Severus Snape glanced around the room his lips curling in disdain while watching his stupid students pratting about the temporary dance floor of the Great Hall, was he the only one not enjoying this ridiculously sappy and sentimental valentines day ball? His eyes then alighted on Hermione who looked like she wanted to disappear into her glass of punch. He watched her sweep out of the Great Hall as soon as the clock struck 12, he waited half an hour more and then departed to his own chambers.

hermione lent against the wall and decided not to return to the common room in Gryffindor house. Damn Ginny for persuading her to go, it had only made her feel more miserable. without really thinking about it she had ended up pacing up and down in front of the room of requirement which had subsequently given her what she most needed and therefore she had imbibed about a bottle and a half of Firewiskey. The very drunk Hermione Granger then decided to totter around the castle at one in the morning thinking of something daring to do. This was how she found herself outside Snape's classroom still very much plastered.

Severus Snape had just finished marking the last piece of parchment when a knock at the door sounded. He stood up to get it but was stopped by a very drunk Hermione Granger bursting through the door teary eyed and shouting in a very tight and short black dress with high heels. He paused startled at her uncharacteristic behaviour before he scowled hard at Hermione. "May I help you Miss Granger?" he asked coolly. unperturbed Hermione hiccuped and said loudly "Ronald broke up with me" slightly sobbing. Dear God, he thought, why on earth was she telling him this? "Miss Granger I'm not your head of house I think you should discuss this with Professor McGonegall tomorrow he said, arching an eyebrow, "Goodnight" he added just in case she didn't get the message. However instead of leaving Hermione wobbled passed him frowning and through the opened door at the back of the classroom to his private chambers, Snape stood there shocked before quickly hurrying after her. Shit, this is going to be a long night he thought as he warded the classroom and his private chambers.

Hermione had meanwhile made herself very comfortable in one of the armchairs as Severus Snape came storming in, "Miss Granger" he spat "I hardly think this is appropriate and I suggest you leave now." She glared at him with sodden eyes and slurred "I want to talk and your not being very nice." He sighed "I've never felt the attraction to the male species so therefore I cannot be of much use Miss Granger", "Are you sure?" she raised a suggestive eyebrow and smirked. He grew enraged, how dare she! "How dare you assume, just because...because," he seemed unable to finish the sentence. "What?" she laughed which only enraged him more. "Miss Granger get OUT NOW" he said "I've no time to waste talking to stupid drunken tarts." He realised what he had said and quickly expelliarmused her wand so she couldn't hex him but instead she flew at him knocking him in the chest and screeching "How dare you, you self righteous prick, how dare you." she clawed at his face and grabbed his wrists. Because it was a surprise Hermione had managed to get the upper hand and had him pinned underneath her, straddling him. they both stopped struggling and realised their positions, hermione blushed. Severus was surprised, she was a strong little witch but he could easily throw her off and was waiting to see what she would do next. He saw her blush prettily and mentally slapped himself for thinking it, but really she wasn't helping as she had her ample cleavage thrust out in front of his face.

suddenly they both gasped as hermione felt a pulse against her core and felt her professor's raging erection pressed hard and pulsing against her. She slightly grinded and bucked against it moaning "mmm this feels so good professor," he groaned and whispered "Granger stop." he didn't want her to stop though, it had been so long since he'd had a woman, too long. she was still above him writhing and bucking against him, feeling him pulse right where she wanted him. He couldn't hold out any longer, he had to have this woman, Gods she was killing him! "Granger" he said it in an unspoken question, she knew what he meant and affirmed it by moaning "Professor take me." He flipped her over so that she was underneath and he was on top, he quickly cast a contraceptive spell. "Miss Granger" she interrupted, "First names please," she panted, whining against him. "Hermione" he continued as he carried her to his bedroom, "kneel on the bed please i have something you need to do," she complied already knowing what was coming. He spelled away both their clothes and watched her eyes widen as she took in the size of his cock, it was very thick and long and had a purplish head, with veins running down it. She gulped and scooted forward still unsure about what to do "come on Mis..er..Hermione I haven't got all night," he said irritably. she grabbed his massive throbbing penis and stroked up and down slowly, Snape threw his head back and groaned "Yes, yes faster" she sped up "Now suck" he said through clenched teeth. and signed as her full lips enveloped his pulsing head.

he stroked the back of her head as she bobbed up and down forcing more of it down her throat, she lightly grazed her teeth along his length and nipped at the head, whilst also fingering his balls. Jesus Christ, he though where had she learnt to do that? he was groaning loudly, head thrown back, she was still at his balls bouncing and squeezing them lightly in her fingers, whilst licking up and down his length "Oh gods yes hermione, Im going to..." thick hot cum spurted out of is shuddering cock and Hermione gagged slightly but swallowed all of it licking around her mouth. Severus collapsed on the bed, that was the best blow job he'd had and given by none other than the Gryffindor prude, Gods! she looked up at him expectantly, "Lie down" he commanded. he then straddled her and fondled her breasts, rolling each tender nipple in his fingers before catching it in his mouth and sucking hard. she moaned and writhed beneath him "Oh Gods Severus, that feels so good," he smirked to himself as he felt himself harden again, gods she wouldn't know what had hit her.

Severus lined himself up against her, "this may hurt a little because I'm so big and your a virgin but the pain will cease in a few minutes", he grunted before ramming all 12 inches of his magnificent cock into her tight pussy. Hermione screamed he groaned loudly, "Jesus Christ you're so tight" he panted, she felt so good he could hardly contain himself but she was sobbing now so he would wait. "move" she instructed him and he smirked before starting to pound into her tight little pussy. naturally her sobs turned to cries of "Severus yes" as he pistoned his enormous length in out of her. she could feel him stretching her and filling her up as he pounded her. they both groaned as his hands roamed her body and fingered her swollen nipples. she arched her back and bucked her hips against him "Oh Severus, dont stop, harder, Gods fuck me." An intense orgasms washed over her body making her see stars,she whimpered, her pussy aching because of the massive cock he was still ramming into her.

Severus grinned as he felt her go limp in his arms, she had orgasmed but he was determined to carry on, he liked submissive and limp as it meant she ad resigned herself to him and he carried on pounding her, her walls gripping him so tightly it was squeezing his massive cock. she cried out, all pain was gone now and she could feel another orgasm coming " SEVERUS oh gods im going to..." he could feel that tightening in his balls that meant he was close to coming, his huge balls swollen from holding back his release "Gods Hermione I'm about to.." he slipped a hand between her legs and flicked her clit lightly, both their bodies shuddered and jerked together as they came in one painful release.

He rolled off her and onto the bed exhausted, "that was the BEST valentines day Ever," Hermione panted


End file.
